Cracks
by NorwayAussie
Summary: Summary: When Amanda is injured amidst the chaos she fears she'll be rejected by the Rowdy 3. Martin doesn't like seeing his Drummer in pain and helps her heal. Fluffy slight AmandaxMartin vibes.


When Amanda is injured amidst the chaos she fears she'll be rejected by the Rowdy 3. Martin doesn't like seeing his Drummer in pain and helps her heal. Fluffy sight AmandaxMartin vibes.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

It was obvious to the Rowdy 3 that Drummer was in pain, it was harder to make her admit it. Her first foray into starting chaos and she'd been excellent at it; jumping in the fray, screaming and throwing a crow bar around. She'd been beating down on a car and had her back turned to its previous owner. The man had swung an upper cut at her and caught her ribs, she'd cried out but stayed straight, spinning and knocking him out with the crow bar. The pain had radiated from there, nothing like the usual 'attack' type of pain. Physical was easier to bear as it was obvious and people could see it. This type of pain could be categorised and ignored.

"You ok, Drummer?" Vogel had asked anxiously, bouncing around her and keeping a wary eye out for the others, they'd fed and all four men were happily content.

"Fine, fine." Amanda muttered, clutching the crow bar to her chest almost defensively, she didn't want to be kicked out of her newly formed friendship group.

"Let's go again!" Cross yelled, dancing past Amanda and continuing to bash the cars side panels, all of its windows having been smashed to smithereens in the first round of anarchy. Martin sucked down his cigarette and blew it out slowly, his eyes moving across the scene. Drummer was in pain, that much was obvious, fear poured from her as well. He frowned but continued his sweeping surveillance of the scene.

"Dinner time, boys!" Martin yelled, gaining their attention and redirecting them to the car. They whooped and yelled, piling into the back of the van, Cross in the front with Martin. They drove for a while down the road aways before coming across a diner. "Let us all be full, bellies and energy!" The boys again cried out in agreement and threw the doors open happily. Amanda gingerly jumped down from the back of the van and brought up the rear of the group. She was quiet through lunch, not unusual but certainly noticed. Martin's eyes narrowed as he watched her flinch in pain anytime she took too deeper breath or turned on a funny angle.

"We need a campsite boys! Last to the car is a rotten egg!" Martin called it and the younger three were off and racing, Amanda attempted to follow with as much gusto but before she could leave the booth Martin took her elbow.

"How are your ribs?" He watched as her energy pulsed with fear and anxiety, she psychically pulled back from him as well. He waited, patience was not his foray but for her, he would wait.

"Fine." He raised one eyebrow. "I'm fine, I swear it." Lie. They had a distinct smell to them, he grimaced but decided now was not the time to push. He nodded, released her elbow and indicated she leave before him. He paid the bill and walked to the van watching as Drummer heaved herself up to the van with difficulty.

They drove for hours, finally settling on an old camp ground surrounded by beautiful trees. The boys were instantly into the whiskey and setting a fire, drummer sat and watched the fire dance. Martin watched her.

"Drummer! Come dance with us!" Gripps invited joyously. She smiled and waved the whiskey at him.

"Drinking, maybe later!" The night went as usual, drinks, settle, sleep. One of them on watch. Martin's turn tonight. He watched as his brothers drifted off, a big feed would breed good rest. Drummer on the other hand remained awake, pain pulsing through her aura. Clearly she was upset and did not want to talk as she remained still beneath the thin sheet around her.

"Drummer?" He finally asked, an hour after watching her aura pulse. An hour of knowing he could help. No response. "Amanda, I know you're awake. Come and chat with me." His gruff voice was gentle as he offered comfort and connection. Finally, a small growl and she was pushing herself into a sitting position, catching his eye from across the fire. He beckoned with one finger. "Come here, little Drummer girl." She paled. "I won't hurt you, should know by now. Come 'ere." She shivered but stood, keeping the sheet around her.

"What is it, Martin?" She asked, now standing beside him and looking down at him as he sat before the fire. He motioned in front of him, between his legs.

"Sit." She opened her mouth to argue the request. "Now, Drummer." He used his hard voice, giving her no choice, resolutely she sat between his legs and stayed hunched forward. "I can tell you're in pain, little one." she shuddered and curled in further on herself, his hand gently landed on her shoulder, he could feel her panic. "You need to settle down, no need for this fear in you." Very slowly he took it from her, nothing much but removing the edginess that panic gave rise to. Martin, leant forward and pulled her back into his arms, watching and enjoying as she relaxed, breathing in his scent deep into her lungs.

"Thank you." She mumbled into his arm which was crossed over her chest, resting atop of her drawn up knees.

"I haven't taken the pain just yet, little Drummer." He warned, his left hand starting to move to her left hand side ribs. She gasped and flinched as she went to grab his wrist. He was faster and gripped both of her wrists in one of his hands allowing his left hand to make connection with the break in her aura. She shuddered and moaned in pain.

"Please, Martin, let me go." Her fear was back but the pain took precedence. He gently moved his hand under her shirt just below her bra line and found the neat break of two ribs beneath his hands. She was squirming and shivering beneath him. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Almost done, Drummer girl." He slowly released his energy and focused it on the break in her aura, forcing it into a white light and into the physical manifestation of healing energy. He felt when Amanda went still in his arms as her pain dissipated and the healing took place. He pulled back after a while, he needed his own energy and wouldn't feed again until she had an attack or the boys were hungry. As he pulled back he was able to see and feel her emotions once again. Martin, smiled at the amazement and happiness he found. "Feeling better?" Her hands were still caught in his and she pulled gently to be released, he allowed her to turn in his arms, catching her eye.

"You're amazing!" Martin snorted, leaned back against the vans tire and lit a cigarette, taking a drag and blowing it out before raising his eyebrows at her.

"Why the fear?" Instantly she dropped her gaze and blushed, he liked the pink in her cheeks and let her have a minute to regain her confidence to speak.

"I was worried you would be angry I got injured and then so mad that you wouldn't want me to stay." She kept her head ducked and he took another drag on his cigarette digesting the information.

"We're family now." He leant forward and put his fingers under her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes, "We stay together no matter what, just cos you got a crack doesn't mean we disown you." She searched his eyes for a few seconds then nodded, relief flooding her system. She moved forward again into his embrace and hugged him, he folded his arms around her shoulders. She relaxed and smiled, recognising the feeling of happiness and safety.


End file.
